感官记忆 Chapter 9
by Tomb.C
Summary: 沢田纲吉得不到回应的爱恋。


"嗯.…..云雀前辈…"纲吉低声喊叫着对方的名字，他能感受到温热的唇瓣轻轻落到他的肌肤上，然后被吻的地方像是要燃烧起来一样。

云雀的一切动作都十分轻柔，包括接吻的时候，嘴唇细细摩擦纲吉的冷得发紫的嘴唇，纲吉从来没想过，一向冷淡刻薄的这个男人，吻会如此温暖，他在自己反应过来的时候就温温顺顺地接纳了对方滚烫的舌尖，热度从口腔蔓延至他的全身，驱散了寒冷。

湿的，而又燥热。

云雀以同样轻柔的动作解下纲吉的衣衫，指尖若有若无抚摸纲吉平滑的肌理，之后吻缓缓下移，纲吉忍不住把手插入对方的黑发之中，他能感觉到身体的兴奋，他对这种感觉十分陌生，但他并不打算让对方停止。

冬季的寒风透不过薄薄的纸门，室内的暖气撩人，纲吉是，一直处于清醒的状态。

"纲吉…"云雀抬起头，吻落到纲吉的额头、鼻尖和唇角，"不推开我吗？"

纲吉摇了摇头，之后压下云雀的头，与他接吻，动作十分生涩，不久之后，吻的主导权又回到云雀的手中。

他们在沢田家的祖屋玄关处接吻，之后云雀抱起了他，把他放到摩托车的后座，高时速下寒风割得人生痛，最后云雀停在了并盛郊区的一所日式木屋前，草壁出来迎接他们，只有草壁—很大，同时十分冷清的传统日式房屋，是云雀的家，而在那以后纲吉就没再见过草壁，他不知道草壁还在不在这屋子里，他是被云雀一路抱着来到这个和室里的。

期间他们几乎没有交谈，不过云雀从来就是寡言的人，他很少为自己的举动解释。

"嗯…唔…"在不断的深吻中纲吉感到轻微的缺氧，他能感觉到云雀正在脱下他的裤子，那轻柔的手指偶尔会擦过已经有反应的欲望，纲吉忍不住呻吟出声，可是暧昧的呻吟全被云雀一一吞下。

吻愈来愈深入、缠绵，纲吉忍不住伸出手轻轻推搡着云雀，他几乎缺氧，而分离的吻牵扯着湿沥的银丝，纲吉看着云雀抬手擦去唇边残留的液体，他的身体禁不住地颤抖。

在纲吉的印象里，云雀似乎是禁欲的代言词，可他此刻却觉得云雀的所有动作都充满了色情的意味。

"纲吉，叫我。"云雀轻吻着纲吉的脖颈，声线平稳，连一丝喘息都没有露出，黑色柔软的发丝蹭着纲吉的下颔，引出那隐忍而又甜美的呻吟。

"云雀前辈…嗯、云雀前辈。"

"继续，不要停。"

"云雀前辈，云雀前辈，云雀前辈…云雀前辈云雀前辈云雀前辈云雀前辈云雀前辈…"正在拥抱他的人是云雀恭弥，正在亲吻他的人是云雀恭弥，不是别人，不是别人，"云雀前辈，啊！"

云雀最后动作迅速地脱下纲吉最后的内裤，随后狠狠咬上他的脖子，纲吉惊叫出声，声音十分高昂，连他自己都吓了一跳，连忙抬起手捂住嘴。

"纲吉。"云雀移开纲吉捂住嘴的手，"不要忍耐，我想听你的声音。"

"云雀…前辈…"

"我…很后悔。"云雀的手掌细细抚摸着纲吉的脸，"后悔为什么你生病的那一晚我没有早点注意到…"

"前辈…"

"不过就算照顾你的是我，你对那个男人依旧…"云雀苦笑着。

"前辈你知道…"纲吉睁大了眼，却在下一秒失去了语言组织能力，他一直以为自己隐藏得很好，他以为没有人知道他那不堪的感情，纲吉不由得害怕起来。

"你是在害怕吗？"俯身撑在纲吉身上，云雀能感受到对方的颤抖，他低下头舔舐纲吉的耳廓，那里是纲吉的敏感带，"那么，你是否能感受到，我对你…那一样不堪的感情。"

温热的气息喷洒到耳上，纲吉颤抖地更加厉害，但是随着云雀的动作和话语，他心中的恐惧一点一滴地消失。

是的，云雀也一样，云雀对身为男人的自己有欲望，纲吉不知道云雀对此到底感不感到害怕，在他询问云雀为什么对他这么好的时候，云雀只是回答：我以为你知道。

或许沢田纲吉是知道的，可他从不去正视，他从不去正视，云雀还有其他人对自己的感情，真自私。

最不堪的是他，又有什么好害怕的。

"云雀前辈…"纲吉伸出手环住云雀的脖子，他勾起唇角微微笑着，"抱我。"

* * *

云雀最后轻吻纲吉的嘴唇，之后一路向下吻着，在小腹处徘徊，厮磨，手掌细细触碰纲吉大腿的内侧。

"唔，啊啊…"前所未有的快感袭击着纲吉，云雀的手由于长年握浮萍拐，上面起了茧，而大腿本来就是敏感的地方，在这样的抚摸中纲吉的身体阵阵发烫，有热流涌向下身，集中在一处，欲望肿胀而难耐。

这一切让纲吉几乎崩溃，然而下一刻，他真的崩溃了—

—云雀突然含住他的下身，肿胀的欲望被温暖湿热的口腔包围的感觉让他尖叫出声，但云雀并没有停止动作，反而是愈加猛烈起来。

"等…啊啊，云雀…"纲吉哭喊着想阻止云雀，他吃力地支起上身，只看到云雀埋首于自己腿间上下移动的样子，这样的视觉冲击让纲吉更加敏感，他开始挣扎，一方面，他想停止这种行为，胯部却不由自主往上顶。

他感觉自己的顶部滑进了非常紧致湿润又火热的地方。

"前辈，不要，…够了，啊啊…"无法描述这种感觉，只知道身体变得前所未有的奇怪，这是纲吉从来没有体验过的感受，他也没想到云雀居然会这样对他，他弓起腰，剧烈地摇头，似乎这样能缓解步步逼紧的快感，淫糜的喊声回荡在整个和室，他的腰无法自拔地随着云雀的动作扭动着，"快要，快要…前辈，啊啊啊—"

眼睛一瞬间完全无法对焦，肿胀的欲望得到了释放，纲吉只感到全身发软，他瘫躺到被铺上，还没有从高潮的余韵中完全出来。

"表情不错。"云雀轻笑，白浊的液体顺着他的嘴角流下，他毫不在意地用拇指擦去，舌头轻舔拇指。

"前辈你…"纲吉别过潮红的脸，他无法直视现在的云雀恭弥。

"还没完哦，纲吉。"云雀伸出手抱起纲吉，"还要继续吗？还是就这样算了？"

跪坐到对方的大腿上，小腹能感受到对方隐藏在裤子之下滚烫的欲望，纲吉抬起眼看了看云雀，他发现虽然云雀有询问他是否就这样算了，但云雀的表情却完全不是那回事。

不过也正如云雀所预料的那般，沢田纲吉是，不会就这样算了的，既然已经到这一步，那么再退缩又有什么用，反正都已经，无法回头了…那个人，不要他，也不说拒绝的话，这对纲吉来说，太残忍。

"纲吉，你在看谁？"双手怀抱纲吉的腰，云雀望进那双依旧浑浊着欲望的褐眸。

"云雀恭弥…"纲吉低头轻轻在对方唇上印上一个吻，"继续。"

"好。"这么说着的云雀伸手从一旁的枕头下掏出一支什么，他打开盖子往另一只手上挤满软膏。

"这是…"纲吉忍不住发出疑问，他没想到云雀的卧室里会有这种东西，这样看来像是有所准备的一样。

"护手霜。"云雀把护手霜的瓶子随手丢到一边，随后把挤满软膏的手伸到纲吉的股间。

"唔…前辈也，用这种东西？"

"冬天，手会干。"云雀微眯着眼回答纲吉的问题，他的手指细细抚摸纲吉后穴的每一个褶皱，在差不多的时候伸进一根手指，不出意外听见身上人的闷哼声。

"啊啊，唔…我都，不知道呢。"纲吉把头枕在云雀的肩上，即便是有了软膏的辅助，但那个让他感到有些羞耻的地方还是第一次被进入，他感到些许的难受。

"呵。"云雀低声笑起来，"你不知道的事情还很多。"

"嗯…啊，那，还有谁知道前辈的手到冬天会很干？"后穴被灵活的手指不断扩张，不知不觉间云雀已经插入了第二根手指，纲吉开始觉得很胀。

"草壁，还有你。"

"呐，前辈。"纲吉的双手附上云雀的肩膀，他抬起头凝望着云雀，"不要让第三个人知道。"

".…..好啊。"云雀空着的手压过纲吉的腰，他凑上前去亲吻纲吉，唇间只是摩擦，并没有深入，但这让纲吉更感到悸动，他像是被当成珍宝一样对待，被这个云雀恭弥。

云雀恭弥，几乎是视他为珍宝。

"前辈。"纲吉紧紧抱住云雀，刚发泄过的欲望由于后穴的扩张而又有了反应，云雀的动作依旧是十分轻柔，他怕伤了纲吉，他并不想让两人的第一次有不好的回忆。

三根手指同时进入，抵达最深处而后退出。

"可、可以了。"纲吉在身体稍微习惯以后便按住云雀依旧在扩张的手。

"你会受伤的。"云雀皱眉。

"唔…可是前辈，你很难受吧。"纲吉稍微挪动腰往前挤压，他分明能感受到对方越来越肿胀的欲望，那应该是很难受的，他注意到云雀的额头蒙上了一层薄薄的汗。

体会到纲吉的动作，云雀不再拒绝，他抽出了手指，在纲吉腰后垫上枕头，之后脱下自己身上的衣服，覆身到纲吉身上，进入到纲吉腿间，扶起欲望对准还在收缩着的穴口，"可能有点痛。"

"嗯，前辈…"说不害怕也是假的，纲吉多多少少感到些许不安，尤其是那手指无法比拟的尺寸正抵在自己的后穴处。

"叫我的名字。"云雀伸出手与纲吉十指紧扣，将对方的腿尽可能抵开，他注视纲吉的目光变得异常温柔，几乎染上笑意，这是云雀恭弥从未有过的表情。

是仅为一个人的，云雀恭弥的温柔。

* * *

看着云雀这样的表情，纲吉感觉自己的整颗心都在化开，他是被爱着的，这个认知让他的眼眶发酸。

"恭…恭弥，啊，唔…啊啊…"云雀缓缓推入欲望，巨大的压迫感让纲吉皱紧了眉头，眼泪不自觉涌出了更多。

"纲吉…"云雀低声轻喃纲吉的名字，他忍耐着吻去纲吉的泪水，尽可能缓慢温柔地进入纲吉，被紧致温热包裹着欲望的感觉十分好。

可缓慢的推入逐渐变成了折磨，纲吉又开始哭喊着云雀的名字，这时候，他感到湿热的亲吻落到自己的胸前，之前云雀一直没有碰那里，那些吮吸，还有轻柔的啃咬，让阵阵酥麻感涌上纲吉的大脑，麻痹了后穴的疼痛，他抬起手抱住云雀的头。

"恭弥，唔，不够…啊啊。"

感觉到纲吉已经适应这种结合，云雀开始大幅度抽插起来，每一次都抵达最深处，之后又几乎完全抽出，再次插入。

体内深处被狠狠撞击，柔软的内壁被肿胀摩擦着，云雀每次都抵到同一点上，是让纲吉全身都感到电流的一点，这种接连的快感让纲吉满足得掉泪，他仿佛化成一滩水，只任云雀摆布，张着嘴却发不出任何的声音。

"纲吉…"云雀就着两人结合的动作把纲吉抱起身，重力下欲望又深深撞入。

纲吉终于找回了自己的声音，他呜咽着，借着云雀硬是直起腰，把胸前送往对方口中，腰随着云雀的抽动而轻轻摇摆，内壁被摩擦的地方渐渐能感受到血管的跳动，身体像是要烧起来一样，结合处几乎要融化。

"啊啊，恭、弥…"云雀的手再次套弄纲吉的欲望，身前与身后的快感一同袭击着纲吉，他感觉自己随时都能抵达高潮。

好舒服，太舒服了…

"唔，啊啊—"云雀突然又加快了抽插的速度，深进浅出，这样的体位又正好抵到纲吉快乐的一点，纲吉受不了这样的快感，头拼命摇起来，指甲掐进云雀的背部。

"纲吉，吻我。"云雀命令，这让纲吉的心脏跳动得更加快速，他慌乱地吻上云雀，牙齿磕破了云雀的嘴唇。

"啊啊，恭弥…"纲吉抵住云雀的嘴唇，"你爱我吗？"

"当然。"云雀抬起手把纲吉的头摁到自己肩上，染红的嘴唇厮磨着对方的耳廓，手中感受着对方再次喷涌而出的浊液。

而纲吉高潮时后穴不自觉收缩，它紧紧夹住云雀的欲望，云雀着迷地放空了目光，在抽插中把一切注入到纲吉体内，温热而湿润。

"我爱你。"沙哑而低沉的嗓音在纲吉耳旁响起。

—我当然爱你，可你爱的人不是我。

—但是前辈，被爱的感觉，十分地，幸福啊…

To be continue


End file.
